While there are a lot of craft projects on the market for children, there are few that are fun to build and fun to play with once made. Fewer are those that can be displayed as pieces of art. The present invention provides a system or kit for building a device that is fun to build and fun to play with and can be displayed as a piece of art. The device is suitable for use by children and adults and can be a stand-alone device or incorporated into other devices. Additionally, the device can be made and sold in a wide variety sizes from hand-held types to very large varieties such as for display in a park or the lobby of a building that are driven, for example, by a motive force supplied by an electric motor, internal combustion engine, wind energy, hydroelectric energy, or solar power just to name a few.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following Figures.